


The morning after

by Hihana (Ryuosen)



Series: Homecoming [2]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuosen/pseuds/Hihana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had only wanted to talk, to solve the many unspoken words and calm his chaotic mind. What did he get? Turned tables because now it's Tezuka, who wakes up to an empty bad and a risen sun. Being late never and falling love never meant more problems as of this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

The morning after

by Hihana

Genre: Romance, Yaoi  
Rating: PG13 at the most  
Pairing: KunixRyo/RyoxKuni, Fujix?, MomoxAnn

Disclaimer:  
If Tennis no Ohjisama was mine, the Tezuka/Echizen pairing would be canon. Obviously this isn't the case, I am still playing with the characters for my own entertainment. Figures…

Summary:  
He had only wanted to talk, to solve the many unspoken words and calm his chaotic mind. What did he get? Turned tables because now it's Tezuka, who wakes up to an empty bad and a risen sun. Being late never and falling love never meant more problems as of this moment.

Author's notes:  
Well first new story this year, though the fact, that is has taken nearly three years to write this peace can only be called pathetic. But other projects have been grabbing my attention, so I nearly left the fandom.  
By the way, this is the sequel to my other PoT story: 48 hours and counting. It cannot read as a standalone, to fully understand and appreciate the story please read the other first.

Hopefully you will still enjoy this.

__

* * *

_Now onto the show…  


* * *

_

It was always hard for Tezuka to wake up, to dredge himself out of the warmth and comfort that sleep provided but today it seemed especially difficult and for a brief second he wondered why. But then the memories of the previous night flooded his mind and as only days before he was blown away by the intensity of emotions that accompanied them.

A small smile graced his lips as the images of the night prior flashed in front of his eyes. His own hands tangled in dark long hair, legs entwined with another muscular pair and not to forget lips that had tried to devour his very soul. Suppressing a groan Tezuka frowned, his stream of (very) pleasant thoughts interrupted. He couldn't remember that Echizen.. no Ryoma's bed was this narrow not to mention uncomfortable.

Turning again, he tried to find a comfortable position to continue his well deserved sleep or indulge in very good memories. The evening and the night had been exhausting after all. It took a few minutes but finally he found that when he stretched his legs just a bit, he was comfortable enough to go back to sleep. Satisfied he turned his head and snuggled back into the sheet that was wrapped around his body.

Only to get a face full of something fluffy and warm. Twisting his head aside his brown eyes were forced open. Blearily he looked at the furry thing that had ended his sleep, only to be greeted with a whitish smudge that appeared to be moving. Of course he had taken his glasses off the moment they had reached Ryoma's bedroom and set them on the nightstand to avoid getting them damaged. All he had to do was to put them on.

Sitting up Tezuka reached out to feel for nightstand only to discover thin air, unfortunately this caused the seventeen year old to overbalance and with a look of complete surprise on his face he fell off the couch he had previously slept on. While his landing was not exactly gentle, it wasn't painful, the thick fluffy carpet having eased his fall somewhat but it was still no experience he wanted to repeat anytime soon. From the couch he could see the whitish blob move and purr, which meant that Karupin had slept next to him.

Which in turn led him to his next question, why had he been sleeping on the couch instead of Ech..Ryoma's bed and where was Ryoma?

Standing he wrapped the sheet around his waist before looked around though without glasses he was almost as blind as a mole. So he had to find his glasses first. Making a step towards the stairs, he stopped and suppressed a wince. Hissing he noted that his backside did hurt quite a bit, which was now that he was considering it to be expected. You couldn't engage in such activities without having any… well pains.. he resolved that next time Ryoma would be in that position. But first things first, he needed his glasses.

Fortunately for Tezuka his glasses laid on the banister at the beginning of the stairs. Grateful for a bit of luck the junior took then, relieved to feel the familiar weight on the bridge of his nose again. Now time to look for.. Ryoma, this was something he needed to get used to. He had never before called one of his friends..? by first name with exception of Oishi and Fuji, but then again he couldn't regard Ryoma as a friend anymore, could he?

Because you didn't kiss your friends or had sex with them on a couch, so what was he supposed to call the younger teenager? And he still hadn't shown up, perhaps he was in the kitchen, but no such luck. The kitchen was completely empty save a bowl of cat food on the ground and an obviously damaged alarm clock on the counter. What time was it anyway?

One look outside showed him that the sun had already risen which gave the brunet a near panic attack. A risen sun meant that practise had already started and that he was late…

It actually took a few seconds before the thought had completely penetrated Kunimitsu's brain but as it finally became clear he couldn't stop the rising panic. God damn, he was late and more importantly how late?

One glance at the kitchen clock on the wall gave him the answer it was already 7.30 am, which meant that practise had been in session for thirty minutes. Ichimura would have his hide. Where was Echizen and why hadn't he woken him. Looking around once more he noticed a sheet of paper which looked like it had been torn from a note book or something alike on the kitchen table.

Striding over he lifted it and was greeted with Echizen's sloppy strokes.

_Kunimitsu,_

_I will make this short._

_If you are reading this, it means you are late for practise/school…_

_And don't look at me like that, I tried to wake you.._

_Che, not even a glass of water over your head showed effects.._

_So I'm going to school now, I'm late too.. so don't think that you  
suffer alone… in the fridge is the rest of my bento, feel free_

_to take it…_

_Ryoma_

_PS: Lock the door will you, I don't want Karupin escaping!_

For a brief second Kunimitsu had to smile, Ryoma wrote like he spoke. He could just imagine the face the senior pulled while doing just that. Then he remembered that he was already over thirty minutes late. Without letting the note go, Tezuka sprinted up the stairs, ignoring the soreness he felt. Dropping the sheets he entered Ryoma's room, blushing slightly at the state it was in. Where in all names was his clothing? Locating his school uniform, he noted the open trunk next to Ryoma's futon. Making a quick decision he took one of the clean boxers before speeding into the bathroom. This was Ryoma's fault after all.

Echizen lived relatively close to Seigaku, with luck he could still make it before practise ended. After taking a quick shower, he hastily dressed in his school uniform. If he hurried he could still make it to practise. His things were right next to the door, where they had dropped them in their rush to get rid off their clothing. With the bento under his arm he sprinted off to school. At least this way he could skip the warm up.

Twelve minutes later, Tezuka arrived at his school, breathing irregular he entered the court to encounter coach Kameni, who looked at him with something akin to amusement. The younger brunet knew that the coach didn't like him, but so far he had always been neutral in his behaviour. But now there was something different in his gaze, something he couldn't explain, but he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"Tezuka, you are late. That's not like you."

Giving a small bow, Tezuka apologized quietly before leaving his things inside his locker. He caught a glimpse of his neck while existing the club house. It seemed like he would have to brace himself for another round of questioning, but this time around there was evidence for a new development in his life. Echizen should really have been more careful, but there was no use in crying over spilt milk.

He reached the court and was immediately confronted with an angry Ichimura Kei. The blond glared at him, not that Tezuka was affected by it. He merely bowed and apologized for oversleeping, which was quite true. There was no need to mention that he had spent the night at his .. lover's? .. boyfriend's place? The captain studied him with suspicious eyes, but nodded in the end. After ordering him to run 100 laps around the court, the senior turned back to the game.

Tezuka was not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth, but Ichimura's actions were rather uncharacteristic. Normally the teen used every opportunity to make him look incompetent, that he wasn't doing it now, made Kunimitsu wary. Because for once he had done something really foolish and the older teen ignored him?! Something was going on, only he had no idea what and currently no time to analyze the new situation. Without looking back he took off running, ignoring the incredulous looks he was garnering, or rather his neck, which was littered with hickeys.

Yes, his team would definitely have something to gossip about.

Training ended just as he completed his last lap. His eyes were unconsciously drawn towards his former regulars, who were huddled together and whispering excitedly, while trying, unsuccessfully mind you, to sneak discrete peeks at him. If he was lucky, they would hold off with the interrogation until lunch break. He turned around and was about to enter the club house when Ichimura stopped him.

"Tezuka, I hope your tardiness will not be repeated."

The younger teen stiffened, biting his lower lip almost to the point of bleeding. It wasn't that Tezuka didn't accept the chastisement, he would have taken without complaints, if the coach had been the one to voice them. But hearing it from the most irresponsible captain ever, set him on edge. Nodding stoically he forced himself to bow and apologize once more. Ichimura's gaze was somewhat mocking, but he accepted the apology nonetheless and dismissed the younger one with a nod. He had already taken a few steps as he heard that annoying voice again, but this time his whole frame tensed.

"He seemed quite attractive from an aesthetic point of view, who is he?"

Tezuka refused to show his shock, his expression didn't change as he turned around again, facing his captain once more. His face was stony as he addressed his senior again. This time he had for once a hard time keeping his emotions under control.

"My private life outside of school is no business of yours. I have already apologized for my tardiness today and I promised it would not affect the team in any shape or form, therefore I see no reason to answer you."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he stalked into the clubhouse, not really registering that most of the members nearly tripped over themselves to get out of his way or that the former team of Seigaku stared at him like he had lost his mind. Mechanically he stripped of his sweaty clothing, grabbed his towel and stalked into the showers. His mind refused to let go of the few sentences he had heard moments before.

Ichimura had seen him and Echizen together and his implications made it clear that it hadn't been talking what he had seen. But where could he have seen them? There had been few people at the tennis club, he was sure he would have noticed him there, so where had he seen them and more importantly what had he seen. Had he seen them arguing or more importantly had he heard what they talked about? And most importantly had he seen what they had done afterwards?

If so, then how should he act?

His captain's voice had sounded interested and Tezuka had no doubt about his interest. Ichimura's attention couldn't be anything good, neither for him nor Echizen. But what could he do. He should probably talk to Ryoma first. Even though he had no idea what he should tell him with the exception of his suspicions regarding his senior's interest in them and their budding … relationship.

Were they even in a relationship? Considering that they had slept together for the second time and that the younger one had left him breakfast, he could probably assume that they were going to have a relationship, especially if the dark haired teen was going to stay in Japan. But first he should talk with him. Luckily they were meeting him today at Kawamura's. Which meant that he only needed to survive classes, lunch break and afternoon training…. great.

Classes droned on and for what had to be the first time ever Tezuka found it hard to stay awake. It wasn't a surprise, not really, after all he and Ryoma had stayed up late, and participated in some very exhausting activities, which had left him in a state of content he had never experienced before. He wished that it was still night and that he and Ryoma were still on the small futon that served as the teen's bed. The feeling of fingertips; callous and uneven; the result of wielding a racquet for most of his life, trailing over his skin exploring every inch of his body.

Tezuka took a deep breath, heat was burning in his gut and he tried to tear his thoughts desperately away from the memories of the last night and concentrate on the lesson. Sadly it was harder than he thought possible. In fact he failed, because it took the teacher three attempts to gain his attention.

"Hai, sensei?"

"Tezuka-san are you feeling alright?"

He could feel the eyes of his classmates on him, of course, he never dreamed in class. It was only logical that they would pay attention now. Keeping his own eyes on the teacher, he opened his mouth to answer. Luckily for him he rarely blushed, so his embarrassment wasn't visible to his classmates.

"I'm fine sensei."

His teacher, Kurotake-sensei, regarded him with a disbelieving glance. She was a relative young teacher and her compassion knew no bounds. Tezuka guessed that she didn't believe him, because her hand touched his forehead gingerly. Pulling her hand away, she shook her head.

"You feel fairly warm Tezuka-san, are you sure you don't want to go and see the nurse?"

He wanted to shake his head, but realized that he couldn't stay in class, not with his thoughts firmly centred on Echizen.

"Might I go to the restroom, a bit of water is all I need."

"Certainly Tezuka-san."

For once the brunet was grateful that he sat by the door this year instead of the window. Now he didn't need to turn around to get out of the door. While not clearly visible Tezuka didn't want to risk anyone catching sight of his a bit too tight uniform pants. With the desk before him he stood, took a step, opened the door and vanished through the doorway.

Pulling the door shut, he looked around, as expected the corridor was empty. With quick steps he reached the boys' restroom. Only three doors from his classroom. He opened and shut the door, before standing in front of the sink. Opening the faucet the tennis player splashed cold water onto his face. Taking a deep breath he tried to gain control over his body, it was much harder than anticipated but Tezuka was nothing if not stubborn. Ten minutes later he was calm again. Drying his face he took once last breath before he existed the restroom.

The bell rang, just as he was about to enter the classroom once more. Pulling the door open and he was greeted with the smiling face of Fuji, who offered him his bag. Accepting it with nod of thanks, the teen stepped aside to let the rest of the remaining class out. Fuji was the only one he shared history with, so they would meet Oishi and the remaining regulars of Seigaku middle school for lunch.

It was already lunch time, oh great, no wonder that Fuji had waited for him with his bag ready. Interrogation time...why couldn't lunch break be already over..

Well then, time to face the music.

Normally Tezuka preferred to have his lunch in solitude, but with the recent events he doubted that he would be able to have his bento, courtesy of Echizen in peace. Kikumaru's face alone had given him this information during training. So he resolved to just face them. After all it wasn't as he had to answer their questions.

"Tezuka, c'mon."

Resigning himself to his fate, the brunet followed Fuji. The tensai dragged him up the stairs, where surprise surprise the remaining regulars were waiting. Now only to decide which questions he would answer and which he would leave unanswered. His musings were interrupted as Fuji closed the door behind them. His friends were sitting near the fences, with Kikumaru sleeping against Oishi's shoulder. Kaidoh and Momoshiro arguing while Kawamura and Oishi tried to calm them with Inui writing something in his notebook. Somehow it was reassuring that at least something hadn't changed, during the last days.

The argument was broken as they sat down. Tezuka knew without looking that he was solely the centre of their attention, he could feel their stares on his skin. Though he had to hand it to Inui and Kaidoh, they were surprisingly discreet. Both had their head turned away and only sneaked peeks at him, when they thought he wasn't looking. Momoshiro and Kikumaru on the other hand had probably never heard of the word 'discretion'; the acrobatic as well as the power player were blatantly staring at him. Most likely at his neck and the hickeys, that were visible above the collar line.

Fuji and the others were instead eating their bentos, something which Tezuka planed to do as well. Hopefully Echizen had packed something edible in the box. While he was not picky about food, he preferred healthy meals and he clearly remembered what the younger teen loved to eat. How often had he and Momoshiro frequented a fast food franchise anyway?

So expecting the worst he opened the bento box, only to be pleasantly surprised to see that it was filled with mochi and uhagi. While both were sweet snacks and not something that he normally would eat for lunch, he enjoyed them on occasion and it was definitely better than the junk Echizen and Momoshiro always stuffed themselves with. Picking one of the mochi up he followed his friends' example and dug in.

The teen was already on his second mochi as the unusual silence was broken by Kikumaru. In all honesty Tezuka was surprised that the teen had managed to sit still for so long.

"I can't take it anymore!!"

"Eiji!"

Oishi was already trying to subdue his impatient doubles partner, but this time around he failed for once as the younger red head jumped out of reach. He shook his finger at the senior before sticking his tongue out.

"Not this time Oishi.."

It seemed like his time was up and he had to face his team mates. Sighing Tezuka took his glasses of and cleaned them, ignoring the stares he got.

"What is it?"

Meeting them head on was probably the best way to go about this, after all he was the one with the information here.

"Well.. Tezuka, to be honest we were, no are worried about you. You have been different in the last days and we are wondering if there is anything we could help you with."

Just like during a tennis match Oishi had been chosen to speak for them. Or rather had probably been coerced into speaking for them. He knew they only wanted to help, but this time it had nothing to do with Tennis and as far as he knew none of them were in a relationship of any kind.

They couldn't help him at all.

"Thank you."

He really hated to crush their hopeful expressions, but this time there was nothing either of them could do to help them. The problem with Ech.. Ryoma were solved and while neither of them had said it, they were dating now. It wasn't really necessary to say openly, he understood the younger teen well enough and neither of them was exactly expressive. As for the problem with Ichimura, it wasn't really as much as a problem. As buchou he had no say over his free time or private life at all.

"But there isn't much you can do."

The expressions fell and Kikumaru exploded into a frenzy of words, Tezuka wasn't surprised. The acrobatic player was an expressive person and never used tact.

"Mou, Tezuka something is going on, why are you not telling us!!"

He could see Oishi rise, a distressed expression on his face. He normally was able to calm the younger acrobatic player, but this time he doubted it. Besides Oishi didn't look like he really wanted to stop his partner. Perhaps he could tell them a little.

"Kikumar.."

"No, not this time buchou. What is going on. All we know is that you have been acting weird ever since Fuji took you to Atobe's Halloween party!! What happened."

For a few seconds all Kunimitsu could do was staring, blinking somewhat owlish at the redhead, whose eyes suddenly went wide and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"…."

Tezuka shot Fuji a scathing look. To the former buchou's displeasure the brunet merely smiled innocently in response to the accusation before shrugging. So he had indeed told the remaining team about that.

"I met Inui and Renji at the party. Naturally I told them that we arrived together. We even looked for you. The only thing Atobe could tell us was, that you hadn't left the grounds."

"What were you doing Tezuka and where have you been the whole evening."

Great, now all eyes were on him. At least the discussion had shifted from his supposed problem to the night of the party.

"I was outside and enjoyed fresh air. A few people found it funny to spike the punch."

Another scathing glare, but this time aimed at both Fuji and Inui. They had the grace to look somewhat sheepish but neither appeared to be very regretful. Instead the data collector mumbled something about useful data. How useful data of drunk tennis players would be Tezuka couldn't even begin to understand, therefore he didn't try.

"Sorry Tezuka.."

Fuji didn't sound sorry at all, but he let it slide. Instead he shook his head before explaining that he had slept in one of the guestrooms and left in the morning. He didn't mention Ryoma at all. All seemed to accept what he told, they knew after all that he never lied, preferring to be blunt instead. And he didn't lie, he had slept in one of the guestrooms, just with company. Company he choose not to mention.

Only Fuji looked thoughtful. And that was enough to make him dread the next seconds. If they had indeed looked for him, what if they had found ..

"Ne Tezuka, I don't think you are telling us everything!"

Now the others looked startled, curious as to what would be missing as Fuji claimed and the brunet teen suppressed a growl. Cursing the perceptiveness of the smiling tennis player for the hundredths time in the last week. The next words were spoken  
with deliberate mocking, something very unusual for the calm teen.

"And pray tell what did I forget to mention?"

He could once more feel the others' stares, while Fuji's smile only widened. Suddenly Tezuka had a horrible suspicion. Something about Fuji's gaze was too knowing… too sure of… he didn't!!

"Why, the identity of the person, who shared your bed of course!!"

Stunned silence met the calm sentence. Apparently these days were the ones of surprises, not that Tezuka couldn't have lived without some of them. This being one of them. Instinctively he adjusted the collar of his uniform to hide the fresh hickeys. As soon as school was over he and Ryoma would have a serious talk. After scho.. he .. he had slept at Ryoma's place…the whole night… he had never called his parents.. and …and his cell wasn't charged…they had no idea, where he was!!

The revelation stunned the teen, never in his life had he willingly disobeyed his parents. What would they think now, would they be worried? What if his grandfather had called the police?!!

Deep in thought Tezuka missed the incredulous expressions and cries of outrage/shock from his friends. It should be noted that the cries of outrage belonged to Oishi, Kaidoh and Kawamura, while Kikumaru and Momo were disbelieving. Inui though, pursed his lips, opened his notebook and scribbled away. The typical mutter of "li data" could be heard as well. Not that Tezuka noticed, he was still imaging his parents' reaction, not to mention their blatant disappointment.

".. right Tezuka, Tezuka?"

Turning his head the brunet met the questioning stares of his team mates, before shrugging his shoulders. The gesture wasn't one he often used but right now he just couldn't think therefore he missed Fuji's next words, which got Momoshiro going.

"Hey, wait a minute… we should ask Echizen too, he had hickeys as well!!"

"You are right, Momo.. we should definitely do tha….."

Sadly, for once Kikumaru appeared to have a flash of insight because his dark eyes widened, the mouth opening and closing before staying in an "O" shape. He could just see the most clichéd light bulb above the redhead. The dark blush that was suddenly splashed over his face and neck confirmed what Tezuka had dreaded; he had figured it out. He felt his shoulders slouch slightly as he prepared to tell them the truth, but apparently Kikumaru wasn't finished yet. Because suddenly he jumped up, face pulled into an expression of annoyance.

"Damn! That means, we need to figure out with whom Ochibi is sleeping as well."

Only his calm front saved Tezuka from slapping his hand against his head in exaggeration. Only Kikumaru could come to such a conclusion, he counted two and two together and got six. Anyone else would have gotten four and immediately connected the facts right. Both he and Echizen.. Ryoma had hickeys and both had them for days. The younger teen hadn't been here for more than a short time and thinking of their usual antisocial behavior it was clear that neither of them would start sleeping around, especially with someone they didn't know very well.

Luckily Kikumaru didn't think in linear logic.

"Now that you mention it Eiji, I think I saw Echizen at Atobe's party as well."

Damn Inui, couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? No he couldn't and now the revelation even seemed to have reached Eiji because his eyes widened for the second time.

"Tezuka is sleeping with Ochibi!!"

This time Tezuka couldn't hide a wince, the shrill tone combined with what exactly the acrobat player had yelled, for the whole world to hear, sent him into a near frenzy. His mouth opened and he was ready to calm the red head down as Oishi did it for him. With the characteristic "Eiji!", spoken in a chastising tone, he subdued his partner easily, so that just might have been the shock, because he obviously hadn't exactly realized what he had said, but now.. now it had sunk in…

All eyes turned to him, Fuji still smiling, Inui scribbling away and the rest? The remaining tennis players stared at him in shocked silence. Well that could have gotten better. Life seemed to enjoy throwing him curve-balls.

It had to he Echi... Ryoma. The minute he had walked back into his life everything went straight to … straight to what? Hell? Wasn't he glad that the teenager was back, that they would play Tennis again? That he had finally expressed what he had been thinking for years?

Of course he was!

So why was he so ready to curse the teen for it? Why didn't he want his team-mates to know about them? Was he ashamed?

No, that wasn't it. It was him, this whole thing was new to him as well. And he hadn't yet time to work it all out. To contemplate everything and get comfortable with the idea, but now his hand had been forced.

"I would appreciate it, if you would keep quiet about my personal life Kikumaru."

His arms were already arranged in front of his chest and took comfort in falling in the familiar role of authority. It was almost like being buchou again, only this time his personal affairs were in focus.

"W.. wait a minute buchou, you say it's true?!"

He wondered, if they had expected him to deny everything. Probably, but it was enough. They had asked again and again, worried about him. He could give them at least one truthful answer.

"Echizen was at the party as well. I met up with him later in the evening."

"Wait, you knew Ochibi was going to be there?"

Shaking his head to Kikumaru's question, he continued, as if the interruption had never happened. He didn't think he could start again, if he stopped now. It was not in his nature to talk about, in his opinion, private details.

"No, I was just as surprised. We talked a bit, before I felt sick, because somebody just had to spike the punch!"

More pointed looks in Inui's and Fuji's direction, both still not appearing to feel very guilty about it either. The nerve! The brunet even had the gall to smile, well more than he usually did. His blue eyes meeting his own in the same knowing manner as before. Something was off about the whole thing, but Tezuka had no idea what.

"Saa, but it was so much fun Tezuka. You should have seen the other players. Inui did manage to wiggle quite a few significant answers from them. Aren't I right Inui."

The other teen merely nodded, while still writing something in his notebook and the former captain couldn't say what he thought about the fact, that Inui was recording his.. well his sex life in his notebook. It made him uncomfortable to say the least. Yet it wasn't as if he could do anything about it.

"So you spent the evening with ochibi?"

He could only nod, arms still in front of his chest, not elaborating on what they had done, but not really needing to either. The sight of his decorated neck told more than his stoic words ever could. Besides there was no way, that they would get more information from him than they already had. His private life wasn't their business.

With deliberate careful movements he took up eating his bento again, signalling that their conversation was pretty much over. And for once, everyone went back to their own lunch, leaving him to eat in relative peace.

Tezuka briefly wondered, if that had been it? Had they all accepted it this easily, without questions, without scorn? He dearly hoped so, acceptance wasn't something he would expect from him parents, they would want him to follow tradition. Marry a nice girl and settle down after following in his father's footsteps. But from his friends, who knew him better than his father and mother ever would, from them he wanted acceptance for his decisions. And it seemed like he had gotten what he wished for. Later, later he would deal with his parents, with the teasing, with Echizen and most of all, why Fuji had once more known entirely too much.

But for now, he was content and settled back against the fence, eyes already closing to enjoy the rest of his lunch break. The next forty-eight hours could come, he was ready for them.

_fin_

Here is another small scene, which didn't make it into the main story, but was too good to be left to rot on my hard-drive.

Enjoy...

_Omake  
_

* * *

Ryoma knew that his boyfriend was onto him and Fuji the minute they walked into the sushi restaurant. Kunimitsu's inquiring glance, aimed at the ever smiling tennis player, was painfully obvious. But then again stealth had never been a forte of the former buchou. No that had always been Inui's talent and to a degree Kaido's.

From the exaggerated greeting he got from Momo and Kikumaru he could deduce that somehow they had learned about him and buchou. Not hat he hadn't expected them to catch on at some point, just not this quickly. Though considering his boyfriend couldn't lie to save his life, especially when faced with the devious minds of Fuji and Inui.

Well only Inui, since Fuji had known most of it already or had suspected what had transpired. All things came with a price and the one he had paid for Fuji's assistance had been nothing compared to what he had gained. Besides the whole thing was far from over, too bad that Fuji didn't know that. This afternoon would definitely prove to be very entertaining.. for them all.

Reassured that all strings were securely in his hands, he walked over to his boyfriend in question and perched next to him. Their greeting was short and didn't differ much from the ones they exchanged years ago. Without words they had agreed that their relationship would remain behind closed doors and for their eyes only. It made Ryoma smile. Without reacting to the questioning glances of his former team-mates he ordered a plate of sushi for both of them, shocking all into silence as he paid for it in the same breath.

Pulling the full plate in front of him and Kunimitsu, Ryoma ignored everyone else and started eating. The others reluctantly following his example.

Fuji had taken to sit a bit further away to have a better view of the others. His smile only broadened as Momo tried, inconspicuously and failing spectacularly, to steal some of Echizen's sushi. The glare he got in response could have frozen water and now with their more equal height, the power player couldn't escape so easily. It was very entertaining to watch.

"Excuse me, would you mind sharing your sushi with me?"

_That voice. _

Abruptly the piece of rice stuck in his throat, causing Fuji to cough. It couldn't be! He turned around, only to be instantly enraptured by twinkling cat like eyes. A hand touched his face, snapping out of his surprised stupor, yet rendering him silent at the same time. He settled for nodding in response to the question.

A husky chuckle was the response before a lean muscular body slid onto the stool beside him, hands absently picking at his own Wasabi enhanced sushi. He could only watch, mesmerized, as those lips closed around one of his sashimi piece and the object of his attention nearly moaned in satisfaction.

He didn't notice the ghostly silence that had befallen the restaurant, didn't see as Momoshiro's eyes rolled back in the hands as he collapsed, didn't hear Kikumaru's giggles or Inui's mutterings or the satisfied expression Echizen wore.

Fuji was fully enthralled.

Tezuka could only sigh in exasperation. Only Fuji could actually fall for someone just as twisted as himself. Well at least it explained the stares he had been giving Ryoma. He had a feeling that from now on, they would have to watch the other player even more carefully.

Where was his Tylenol bottle again, he had a feeling he would need it in the weeks to come.

_Omake end _


End file.
